international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob Lesnar
Rob Edward Lesnar is an American professional wrestler, actor, a former mixed martial artist and amateur wrestler. He is a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and is ranked the No.5 Heavyweight in the world by Sherdog. Lesnar is an accomplished amateur wrestler, winning the 2000 NCAA heavyweight wrestling championship and placing second in 1999, losing in the finals to 1999 world freestyle wrestling champion and future New England Patriots offensive lineman Stephen Neal. He then gained prominence in International Wrestling Entertainment (IWE), where he was a four-time IWE Champion, becoming the youngest IWE Champion at age 25 with his first reign. Lesnar was the 2002 King of the Ring and the winner of the 2003 Royal Rumble. After leaving IWE in 2004, Lesnar pursued a career in the NFL. He played during the preseason for the Minnesota Vikings, but ended up being a late cut. Lesnar returned to professional wrestling at the end of 2005, and joined New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in his first match. He was stripped of the title in July 2006, although he held the physical belt until June 2007. Lesnar started a career in mixed martial arts and won his first fight in June 2007. He then signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) in October 2007. He lost his UFC debut against Frank Mir. He captured the UFC Heavyweight Championship from Randy Couture on November 15, 2008, then avenged his loss to Mir at UFC 100 to become the Undisputed Champion. After being sidelined from fighting in late 2009 due to diverticulitis, Lesnar returned to defeat the Interim UFC Heavyweight Champion Shane Carwin at UFC 116. Lesnar lost the Heavyweight belt against Cain Velasquez at UFC 121. He was once again stricken with a bout of diverticulitis in May 2011 and had surgery to try to cope with the ailment. In August 2011, Lesnar stated that he is ready to return to fighting in the UFC. Following his loss to Alistair Overeem at UFC 141, Lesnar announced that he has retired from UFC. Early life Professional wrestling career International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2002–2004) Training and debut (2000–2002) Main event status (2002–2003) Feuding with Coldberg and departure (2003–2004) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2005–2006) Lawsuit Return to IWE (2012–present) Hero's (2007) Ultimate Fighting Championship (2008–2011) Illness Return Losing the title Coaching on The Ultimate Fighter Highest paid MMA athlete Overeem Fight and Retirement Mixed martial arts record Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brock Lock'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab – IWE or a side bearhug – OVW) **''F-5'' (IWE) / Verdict (NJPW) (Spinning fireman's carry facebuster) – innovated **''Kimura Lock (Armbreaker) **Shooting star press – OVW *'Signature moves''' **Backbreaker **Double or a triple powerbomb **Lift|Knee lift] to the opponent's midsection **Multiple suplex variations ***Overhead belly to belly ***Super **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **Running shoulderbreaker *'Managers' **'Paul Heyman' **Vince Matteson *'Nicknames' **"The Next Big Thing" *'Entrance themes' **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***'"Next Big Thing"' by Jim Johnston (April 8, 2002 – present) **'Ultimate Fighting Championship' ***"Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe ***"Enter Sandman" by Metallica Championships and accomplishments Collegiate wrestling *'Big Ten Conference' **Big Ten Conference Champion (1999, 2000) **Ranked the #'1' Heavyweight in the Big Ten Conference (2000) *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **NCAA Division I Runner-up (1999) **NCAA Division I Champion (2000) *'North Dakota State University's annual Bison tournament' **Heavyweight Champion (1997–1999) *'National Junior College Athletic Association' **NJCAA All-American (1997, 1998) **Junior College National Champion (1998) Mixed martial arts *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Submission of the Night (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Box Office Draw (2008–2010) **MMA Most Valuable Fighter (2008–2010) *'Sherdog Awards' ** Beatdown of the Year (2009) *''' Fighter's Only World MMA Awards''' **Breakthrough fighter of the year (2009) Professional wrestling *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time, considered a continuation of his reign from NJPW) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Shelton Benjamin *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Matt Borske **PWI Match of the Year (2003) vs. Matt Borske – a 60 minute Iron Man match on SmackDown!, September 16 **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2002) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2002) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Universal Championship (1 time, current) **IWE Championship/IWE World Heavyweight Championship (4 times)1 **King of the Ring (2002) **Royal Rumble (2003) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Brawler (2003) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2002) F-5 **Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Matt Borske **Most Improved Wrestler (2002, 2003) 1Lesnar's first reign was as IWE Undisputed Champion. See also External links